five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Circus Freddy's Wonderland
Circus Freddy's Wonderland is a FNAF fangame which features animatronics that you've (probably) never seen before. Keep in mind, this game is very chaotic in the later nights. 'Enemy Looks' Circus Bonnie: He has cymbals attatched to his arms, resembling Music Man. He also resembles Rockstar Bonnie with the stars on his chest, as well as the Funtime animatronics because of the openable faceplates. Circus Chica: She has vibes of Rocstar Chica with the stars on her chest but she also has a heavily based design of Chica from FNAF 1. She also has the openable faceplates and she does have a cupcake. Not saying what it looks like because it's complicated but it looks nothing like the original. Her beak looks a bit weird, though. Circus Jay-Jay: Her design looks a lot like DeeDee from FNAF World but more canon-like & recolored. She also doesn't have the huge button on her chest, instead she has the stars on her chest like the others. She's the only Circus animatronic that doesn't have faceplates. Circus Foxy: He resembles Funtime Foxy quite a bit but he's also a combination of Rockstar Foxy & Foxy from FNAF 1. He resembles FNAF 1 Foxy because he's out of order & has the Foxy-like rip in his chest so you can't even see the stars. He also has a parrot just like Rockstar Foxy (except it's yellow). Finally, he has a peg-leg so he's pretty much considered a traditional pirate. Yes, he has aceplates. Circus Sparky: So, remember that Myth from FNAF 1? I'm sure a lot of you FNAF fans know what I'm talking about. So basically, Sparky's now an actual animatronic. He looks kind of like a Beagle animatronic. He does walk on two legs, he has a cap on his head that looks oddly similar to BB's cap from FNAF 2, faceplates, stars on his chest, & he has yellow maracas (with green stripes) resembling Rockstar Chica. He stands outside of Circus Freddy's Wonderland (in the driveway), shaking his maracas to encourage people to give the place a visit. Circus Beaver: He's basically El Chip. He has faceplates, stars on his chest, & his faceplates are heavily damaged. His left arm is a bare endoskeleton arm. Circus Freddy: He looks a lot like Freddy from FNAF 1. He has the faceplates & the stars on his chest. He also has a Freddy-like tophat with 4 stars on it (one on each side). The Rejected: He's a pitch-black rabbit animatronic that resembles a combination of Circus Bonnie & Lefty. He doesn't have cymbals but he carries a beaten-up red guitar. He has no eyes & he has burn marks all over him. He has the stars on his chest but one of them is melted. His faceplates are heavily damaged. Scrapped Spirit: It looks a lot like Circus Foxy but it doesn't have a parrot & it's black-and-white. Looks very similar to a phantom animatronic. Circus Fredbear: He looks similar to Fredbear from UCN but he also looks like a golden version of Circus Freddy as well. His eyes are just pure white pupils. Circus Springbonnie: A golden, female version of Circus Bonnie without cymbals on her hands & holding a banjo basically. 'Enemy Mechanics' Circus Freddy will go to the front hallway. When you see him, spam the flashlight at him to make him go away. Active on Night 3. Circus Bonnie will go to the left hallway. When you see him, spam the flashlight at him to make her go away. Active on Night 1. Circus Chica will go to the window to your right. When you see her, spam the flashlight at her to make her go away. Active on Night 1. Circus Foxy will run towards the window. When you see his parrot fly by your screen, play the Pirate's Cove speaker to reset him. Active on Night 2. Circus Sparky will go to the front hallway. When you see him, play the Driveway speaker to drive him away (get it?). If you don't make him go away, he'll get in the office & make all animatronics ignore the speakers. Active on Night 2. Circus Jay-Jay will laugh multiple times. After she laughs a 4th time, she'll be at the left hallway. When she laughs a 4th time, play the Party Room speaker to make her leave. Unlike every single BB variant in every single FNAF fangame, she can actually kill you. Active on Night 2. Circus Beaver will cause a bunch of advertisements to appear on your camera screen. Click on the "SKIP" button to get rid of them. If you ignore the ads, he'll kill you. Once you get rid of all the ads, find him on the cameras & press "E" to shock him. You cannot shock him until every single ad is gone. If he's in one of the entryways in your office, you're good as dead. Active on Night 3. The Rejected will appear in appear in any entryway in the office. If you turn on the flashlight & you see him, click the arrows on your screen & turn away from him until you hear the sound of squeaking metal. Active on Night 3. If the cameras do something unusual, immediately pull down the monitor. Unusual things include: the static on the cameras turning blood-red, or the cameras are black-and-white, or if you see a black-and-white fox animatronic. If you don't, Scrapped Spirit will sabotage the monitor, making it useless. Active on Night 4. Circus Fredbear appears in one of the office entryways at random points of the night. Spam the light at him to make him go away. Active on Night 5. Circus Springbonnie appears in one of the office entryways at random points of the night. Use any speaker on any camera to drive her away. Active on Night 5. 'Endings' Night 5 Ending: The screen fades in, showing the front side of the office. It then shows a strange figure (presumably Circus Fredbear) jumpscaring the player then the screen fades to black for about 2 seconds & fades back in, showing two yellow legs standing over a dead body wearing a nightguard uniform. After a few seconds, you're sent to the title screen. There's now a golden star as well as a "6th Night" button. Night 6 Ending: After Night 6, your given a paycheck. Afterward, there's a 2nd star and "Custom Night" button on the title screen (Night 6 and Custom Night are not canon). Name: Harold (the last name is scratched out in sharpie) Pay: $540.60 Memo: Employee of the month? "Fazbear Entertainment" 'Custom Night' You can set all 11 characters' difficulty from 0 to 20. There are presets done for you if you don't want to set the characters' difficulty yourself. The Custom Night is non-canon to the story so you won't get an ending after beating the Custom Night but you'll get a 3rd golden star after beating 11/20 mode. Trivia & Extras coming soon Category:Games